Friendship is a Wonderful Thing
by kedatz17
Summary: A story about the twins, Estel, Legolas, and Layla! A new character. Starts pre LOTR but may go through. No mary sue and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!!! I know that these sort of stories have been done before, so if you don't like, don't read. I hope I don't mess it up. Anyway, feel free to comment, criticize, or anything really. I don't mind flames either... Hope you enjoy!!**

** Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of this... except for Layla... she is mine! But I am willing to accept any and all elves given as presents!! =)**

** endship is a Wonderful Thing**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, shining brightly on the lands of Imladris. As it warmed the air and lit up the sky, the elven residents began to rise from their slumber. In the House of Lord Elrond, the royal family was beginning its normal morning routine. Well, as normal as it could be. Estel got dressed quickly and made his way to the door of his room. Looking around cautiously, he snuck out into the hall and crept softly toward a door on the right. He knocked softly.

"Layla? Are you up yet?"he whispered. "Layla? Can I come in please?"

"Uhm-hmm...." Came a barely audible reply.

Estel wasted no time in entering the room, turning around to face the door as he closed it. He sighed in relief. "I can't thank you enough. Ro and Dan are after me again. I just need to hang out here for a little bit." Hearing no reply, he turned around slowly. To his utter surprise, he found himself face to face with the afore mentioned twins. "Hey, guys. Need something?"he asked quietly.

"Hello Estel," laughed Elladan. "Yes, how are you tithen gwador?" Elrohir inquired amidst smiles. (Little Brother)

"I, uh, can explain..." Estel stammered rapidly. "I didn't really mean to dye your teeth. Honest! The herbs must have got into those tarts by mistake!"

"Right. Which is why...."

"They made it into our..."

"Respective bedrooms and had you..."

"Running to Layla's bedroom for protection?" They asked in broken sentences.

"Well... you see,"Estel started, looking at the now blue and green sets of teeth grinning at him. "I wanted to borrow a book from her?"

"Which is why you didn't find it...."

"Odd that she didn't answer you with words,"laughed Elladan. "Elrohir does wonderful impressions, Estel. Surely you, of all people, should know that by now."

Cursing his stupidity, Estel tried to stealthily move his hand toward the door handle. "Well then, I suppose that I should go and find our wayward sister.... bye now!" he cried, opening the door and bolting down the hall. The raven haired twins quickly pursued the ranger, eager for revenge. The adopted son of Lord Elrond charged down the grand staircase, taking the steps three at a time. Elladan and Elrohir were right on his heels . The troublesome trio were so focused that none of them noticed the elf at the end of the hall until it was too late. SMACK!!!

"Elladan? Elrohir? Estel?!"

"ADA??"replied the three shocked younglings. (Dad)

The Lord of Imladris stood himself up and smoothed out his volumous robes before looking at the tangle of limbs and surprised faces on the floor. "Don't just sit there, ion-nins. Pray tell. What has happened this time?" (My sons)

"Well you see Ada, I was on my way to borrow a book from Layla when Ro and Dan ambushed me from her room," began Estel.

"Ha! Borrow a book? You were on your way...."

"To hide! It is only the fact that you always run to Layla for help that..."

"Allowed us to find you!" they finished in unision.

Elrond rolled his eyes at his sons' antics. The constant pranks were a daily occurance in Rivendell, and the elaborate revenge plots were even more so. He watched in amusement as his older sons continued to complete one another's sentences while bickering with his adopted son. The young Dunedain was quick with excuses and was a fair match with the twins in a battle of words, but the morning meal was starting soon and Elrond wanted to be there. "Daro. What have you done to your gwadors now, Estel?" (Stop; brothers)

"I, uh, had the cooks bring up some rasberry tarts to their rooms?" he tried innocently.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, a dark eyebrow arching up toward his hairline.

"And perhaps I _did _put an herb or two in the whiten their teeth?" the human tried again.

Elrond looked at the twins and saw the older sons grinning at their little brother. However, Elladan's teeth were blue and Elrohir's were green. "Ai, Elebreth. What am I going to do with you three?"

"Live a life that never has a dull moment," the three chorused.

"Don't I know it," he sighed. "Where did you say your sister was?"

"Arwen is in Lothlorien, Adar..." (Father)

"Shouldn't you know that?" asked the twins as Estel snickered.

"I know where Arwen is, I sent her there! I was referring to Layla. But thank you for pointing out the obvious the one time I don't ask for it!" Elrond responded increduously.

"Probably in the garden...."

"Reading again...."

"In fact... I'm not sure...."

"We saw her come in last night," Elrohir finished, frowning slightly.

"Very well. You three make yourselves presentable and go attend the morning meal. I'll see to Layla," Elrond said, beginning to walk away when another thought occured to him. "Oh and Elladan? Elrohir? No revenge until _after _you've eaten."

"But Ada!" they chorused.

"And don't make it too elaborate, please? Prince Legolas should be arriving sometime this morning and I would hate for one of you to be locked up on bedrest for his visit."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Prince Legolas of Mirkwood made his way to Rivendell, anxious to once again be in the company of his friends. This time, he wasn't even afraid of facing Lord Elrond. Along his journey, the only injuries that he had managed to sustain were scrapes and scratches. True there was a pretty nasty looking one on his shoulder, but that had stopped bleeding long ago. He arrived in the courtyard and handed his horse off to a stable hand, looking around the beautiful land. Quickly spying the gardens, he made his way to the beloved foliage. With unmatched grace, he swung himself up into a tree and began venturing toward the center of the mystical garden. After journeying from tree to tree, he sat back against the trunk of a firm oak to relax until the meal was over and his friends were start looking for him.

_/Welcome little Prince/_ the trees began. _/The lady sleeps over this way/_

'Lady?' Legolas thought. 'What lady?'

His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the trees' instructions. When he reached a tall, particulary dense tree, he looked around puzzled. Then he looked down. There, nestled in the branches, was one of his best friends. Her black hair curling out of her braids, she had a book enclosed in her hand, but her violet eyes had the dreamy glaze of elven sleep. He smiled to himself. Somethings never changed.

'Let's see.... once again, Layla was up late reading, has fallen asleep, and....' he mentally checked off as he looked down the garden path below. 'Ah, yes... here comes Lord Elrond to wake her up.'

The Prince chuckled softly to himself before disappearing back into the upper branches. He would make himself known to the elf lord later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lord Elrond sighed in exasperation the entire walk down to the gardens. How many times had he woken Layla from her treetop haven? However, all practised speeches and lectures died when he saw the look of contentment on his youngest blood child. It seemed that ever since Layla had been able to talk, she had begged anyone and everyone to teach her to read. So of course, once she had learned that, no one could stop her from going through every book in the vast collections in Rivendell. She did, however, also have a knack for the twins mischeif as well. Though that could be blamed on the fact that Layla had had to suffer being their youngest sibling for several hundred years until he adopted Estel.

'Ah well...' he thought. 'There's no point in wasting time reminiscing.' So the elven lord walked up to the base of the tree and looked up at his sleeping daughter. "Layla Teresia. What do you think you are doing up in that tree?" he called softly. "Come, tithen-pen. It is time to wake up."

Unsuprisingly, there was no answer, so Elrond tried another tactic. "You may come out of hiding now, Prince Legolas. I know you are there." (Little one)

"Mae govennae, hir nin," came a soft, amused voice. "I should've known better than to try an escape detection." (Well met, my lord)

"Mae govennae, Legolas. And yes, you should have known by now," he replied, smiling, knowing that the woodland elf could see him from where ever he was. "Would you like to wake Layla for me?" (Well met)

"It would be my pleasure," chuckled the younger elf. With that he dropped down from the higher branches, silently landing next to the sleeping elleth. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and grasped them suddenly. "Layla!" he yelled.

Her eyes gathered focus and the book flew out of her hands. She sat up quickly and only Legolas' hands kept her from falling off. Elrond caught the thrown book and laughed silently at the Prince's choice of awakening.

"Valar! Legolas! What do you think you're doing?" she fumed, before freezing midsentence. "Legolas? When did you get here?" The elleth joyously leapt into the strong arms of her best friend and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"While you were dozing, lazy bones."

"Don't ever do that again," she threatened halfheartedly, glad that the Mirkwood elf had returned.

"Let's go, younglings," called a voice from below. "If we do not hurry, I fear Estel, Ro, and Dan may have eaten all of the morning meal without us."

"Coming Adar." (Father)

"Right away, hir nin."(My lord)

"Good. Oh, and a word of advice? Do not mention anything to either twin about unusual teeth. Ok?"

"We don't even want to know what happened this time, " the quipped in unison, each looking increduously at one another before climbing down the tree to join Elrond.

"No, you don't, "Elrond agreed. "But I, however, would like to know what happened to your shoulder, tithen ernil. So off to the Healing House with you." (Little Prince)

Legolas' groan only succeeded in eliciting laughter from Layla and the _look_ from Lord Elrond. The trio of elves made their way back up to the courtyard, smiling merrily as only elves could.

**So.... like? Hate? Please let me know! More reveiws means more chapters!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have returned! And due to a random, yet joyous bout of inspiration, I vow to continue updating as often as I can. I hope those of you kind enough to read this will enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I still only own Layla… but one elf is better than none, right?**

Elrond smirked as Legolas' shoulders slumped in defeat and Layla giggled.

"You shall never be able to hide such things from me, princelings. I saw you favor your shoulder as you climbed."

"I apologize for my deceit, Lord Elrond," Legolas grumbled. "But it really isn't that bad."

"How did you sustain it?" asked Layla.

Legolas did a mental recap. "Well… I wasn't that time, or that one… and I didn't notice it then… hmmm…" he muttered to himself, apparently unsure of how he'd injured himself. Elrond and Layla stopped and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in similar fashions.

"You don't know how you achieved your injury?" Elrond asked incredulously. "Just how many _adventures _ did you have on your journey?"

Legolas stopped his babbling and looked sheepishly at the elf lord. "Three or four, not including the wolves."

"Legolas Thrandulion! What will you tell your father? For that matter, what will _I_ tell your father?"

Layla just stood to the side, silently snickering. Her poor father would never catch a moment's rest with her brothers and Legolas around.

Elrond sighed. "Come along Greenleaf. Let's heal you before something else attacks you."

The three continued on their way to the House of Healing.

In the training grounds, the devious twins were hatching equally devious plans.

"Do you think he…"

"… suspects something? Of course!"

"No matter… Estel won't believe us to…"

"…be genius enough? Certainly not," they agreed, finishing their well-laid plan. Suddenly, they picked up on the slightest noise behind them.

"Good morning Layla," they chorused.

She smiled. "Good morning to you two as well. May I ask why you are in a bush?"

"Shhh…." They hushed, each grabbing one of her arms. They pulled her into the bush to join them.

"We're working on our revenge," Elrohir explained. "For the teeth prank Estel pulled."

"So how was your night in the trees, little sister?" Elladan asked.

"Not bad, Dan, thank you. What did you two do to poor Estel now?"

"Um… you'll see. But first…"

"…where's Ada?"

"In the House of Healing, with Legolas."

"Legolas is here? Splendid!" Ro said excitedly.

"Did you not just hear Ro?" Dan argued quietly. "He's in the healing wing. Why Layla? What has our young prince done now?"

"Nothing serious, I think. All that I know of is a wound on his shoulder. Adar has probably found more by now, though."

"Really? That's not too bad for Legolas, being as…"

"… he's always in trouble! Shhh!"

"Why?" whispered Layla, only to have a hand cover her mouth.

"Because, dear sister, here comes Estel!" Dan explained.

The trio watched as the young ranger entered a sparring field on the training grounds. He had his sword and a quiver of arrows with him. Soon enough, a golden-haired elf joined him.

"Is that…" Layla said softly.

"Glorfindel, here to train with Estel," they said in unison.

They proceeded to look on as the human began to switch feet uneasily, scratching his boot with one hand. Suddenly, the lesson began, and Estel had to do a series of simulated footwork. Unfortunately, his itching feet made him miss a lot of his positions. Glorfindel was quick to reprimand him.

"You guys didn't!" Layla accused quietly.

"We did…"

"…But he dyed our teeth!"

They just continued watching as the ranger tried to do well. Then he moved on to archery, removing his itchy boots. But all too soon, poor Estel felt his hands begin to itch. His archery practice was horrible.

"Poorly shot, Estel," scolded Glorfindel.

"I'm sorry, hir nin." (my lord)

"I just don't understand your lack of prowess today. Or rather, I didn't, until I inspected your boots," he smiled. "The powder to counter the itching dust is in the herb cabinet. Ro? Dan? I know you're there. The stables need mucking, now. Layla? Escort Estel please. See to it that nothing else mysteriously befalls him."

The shocked twins sat gaping as Layla laughed, leaving the bush. She hurried to help Aragorn carry his weapons.

"Hannon le, Layla," he smiled. (thank you)

"My pleasure, little brother. If we hurry, Adar may still be interrogating Legolas."

With that, the two took off running toward the healing wing. On the way, Estel inquired about Legolas.

"What had the wood elf done this time?"

"Hurt his shoulder."

"How?"

"He doesn't know. Apparently, there were too many times it could've happened."

They reached the House of Healing, slowing down to a walk. Inside, they found a shirtless Legolas sitting, pouting, on a bed. Layla laughed and Estel smirked at the sight of the friend.

"Well, mellonin, it seems you've injured yourself yet again," Aragorn said laughing. "What in Middle Earth have you done this time?"

"Good to see you as well, Aragorn," he smiled. "But how is it that I'm the scolded one, when you come in bootless and obviously in some discomfort?"

"I'll tell if you tell…"

"Deal!" agreed the elf.

"The twins put itching dust in my boots and on my bow. I unfortunately also had a session with Glorfindel. So, my itchiness is immense."

Layla smirked and Legolas laughed. "All of that?" said the prince. "What did you do to get that extent of a revenge?"

"Dyed his brothers' teeth vibrant hues of green and blue," interrupted Elrond. "And you, Legolas, sustained multiple bruises, the shoulder wound, a gash on your head, and yet another failure at deceiving me."

Layla smirked. "Oh, yes mellonin. You did _nothing _ to yourself. You are _perfect_!"

"You tried to hide it? Legolas, that only works if someone else is hurt too!" Aragorn instructed.

"Oh he tried," agreed Elrond. "And that head wound was very conveniently located, amongst all that golden hair!"

Legolas had remained silent throughout the rants, trying to surreptitiously slip his shirt back on, behind Lord Elrond's back. Layla noticed and stealthily slid him his boots with her foot.

"Ada? Do you know where the powder is to soothe itching dust? Estel was… preyed on by Elladan and Elrohir," she distracted.

Legolas quickly finished dressing and hopped silently on a window sill. He winked at Layla and jumped into the tree, escaping Lord Elrond's clutches. Aragorn had caught on to their scheme and blocked the lord's view of the window.

"There you are, Estel. No more itchiness. The twins were punished I presume?" Elrond asked. Layla nodded. "Good. Now, Legolas, I need to finish looking at that shoulder…"

Layla and Aragorn exchanged glances with one another, pondering their father's reaction.

Elrond turned around to find the Prince, and his clothes, gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't look at me, Ada," Aragorn said innocently. "I was with you the entire time."

"Layla Teresia. Where did Legolas go?"

"Well, Ada. _You_ put the wood elf in a bed by a _tree_. So I expect he got out that way," she mused.

Lord Elrond sighed. "In hindsight, I should not have given him that specific bed, you're right."

"Worry not, Adar. He'll turn up sometime. I'm off to the gardens now," Layla replied, heading towards the door.

"Layla!" he called. She turned to face him and he threw a roll of bandages at her. "Remind out Greenleaf that he has a party to attend tonight. No leaving the grounds today."

Aragorn stood next to his adopted father. "How do you know she's going to see Legolas?"

"A few reasons, ion nin. One, if the prince isn't with you, he's with her. Two, she's going to the gardens, where the _wood elf_ will most likely be. Three, I saw her sneak some athelas into a pocket. And four, there's no way his boots got to him without her help," he explained, smiling at the ranger. "I would've given them to you, but you're to stay here and restock the herbs. Don't give me that look, Estel, you need punishment for the teeth prank."

With that, Lord Elrond smirked, leaving a gaping Estel in his wake.

Layla made her way through the winding paths, entering the densest part of the gardens. She sat quietly on a bench, enjoying the peace.

"I know you are here somewhere, Las. Don't worry, I'm by myself," she said softly.

"Come on up," suggested a musical voice, a helping hand reaching through the branches of a large oak.

Layla walked to the base of the tree. "That had better not be your injured arm, or I'm not coming up," she instructed. The arm retracted and was replaced by the other. "Hannon le," she praised, grabbing the offered hand.

Her other hand found a branch, and with Legolas' help, she managed to climb the dense tree, despite her dress. He was seated, straddling a branch, with his back against the trunk. Legolas helped Layla sit similarly on a branch adjacent to his.

"There you are, milady," he said, smiling at her. "Welcome to my humble tree. Ask for anything and it shall be yours. For, without your assistance, I would not be here," he winked.

Layla smiled and laughed at his gallant behavior. "Nay, good sir. I would bet you would have left with or without your boots. I merely saved you from further injury. Speaking of which, I am grateful for your assistance in getting up here, but do not use your hurt arm," she chastised. Reaching into her pocket, she removed the athelas and bandage. "Please Las? Just let me wrap it for you? It will only take a second, but I'll need you to remove your shirt."

Legolas sighed, but began to re-remove his shirt and tunic. "What _would _your brothers say?" he joked. She laughed and playfully slapped his good shoulder. "Alright, alright. Sheesh La…. I was only kidding."

When Legolas was once again shirtless, he climbed over to Layla's branch to sit in front of her. This way, she had a full view of his shoulder. She made soft 'tsking' sounds as she gently prodded the area. Then she wrapped it firmly with athelas, ensuring no infection.

"There you go, Las. How does that feel?" she asked, running a hand over his bicep. "It's not too tight is it?"

Legolas stretched it experimentally, before shrugging his clothes back on. "No, it's fine, La. Hannon le."

"No problem. I'm glad you weren't seriously injured this time."

"I wasn't seriously injured last time either!" Legolas protested.

"Right. How silly of me to think broken ribs and a poisoned orc arrow were serious," she deadpanned. She laid her head on his good shoulder and he let his rest gently on hers. "I'm sometimes envious of Arwen. She never has to see the four of you in various states of peril," she said softly.

"True," agreed Legolas. "But she doesn't get to have all the adventures with us either. And we never _try_ to worry you."

"I know," she sighed. "We're not allowed to go anywhere today. There's to be a party in your honor tonight, so Ada is much too busy to patch anyone up."

"That's too bad. I suppose that means we'll just have to remain up here then."

"I suppose so. Estel, Ro, and Dan are all doing shores anyway. And it _is_ very nice up here."

"That it is," agreed the prince. "Is that why you stay up here almost every night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Las."

"Yes you do. Your father says you always disappear after the evening meal. Then you're not found until the next morning, asleep in a tree," he elaborated. "Why don't you tell me La? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Legolas. I trust you with my life," she assured him. "I just don't sleep very well right now, is all. So I began to read until I finally fall asleep. But I never sleep more than an hour or so now anyway. So why not do it in a tree?"

"Does your father know?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him. But I am so very tired Las," Layla sighed.

Legolas frowned and stood up, returning to his branch. Then he signaled for her to sit in front of him. "Come here, La."

She moved to his branch, leaning back against his chest. Legolas leaned his head against hers and wrapped his good arm around her waist. Then he began to softly sing in Sindarin. Layla relaxed into him, the vibration of his chest soothing her. Soon enough, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Legolas smiled, bringing his singing down in volume. Once he was sure she was asleep, he quietly stopped his song. He relaxed back against the tree and his own eyes fogger over in elven sleep. The oak tree slowly moved its branches to cocoon the elves.

Below, Lord Elrond walked silently through the gardens, knowing Layla and Legolas were around here, somewhere. The two of them were kindred spirits. Whenever the young prince visited, Estel and the twins always dragged him into adventures and games, but he spent all other free time with Layla. Suddenly, he came across an oddly shaped tree. It looked almost like the boughs had wrapped themselves around something. Then he saw a flash of purple through the leaves. He walked to the base of the tree. What he saw made him smile.

"There you are," he whispered. At this, Legolas woke up, waving down to the lord. "I'm sorry to wake you, Greenleaf," Elrond said softly. "But I'm very glad she's finally asleep."

Legolas arched an eyebrow in a very Elrond-like fashion. The elf lord laughed.

"Yes, I know that she hasn't slept much. Just look now, her eyes are closed with exhaustion. Had you not been coming, I would've drugged her drink tonight. But when she wakes, the kitchen will have a lunch awaiting the two of you. Hannon le, princeling."

**So? What do you think? Is it ok? Horrible? Let me know! Reviews are most welcomed! **

**P.S. is anyone else jealous of Layla right now? I mean really, being held by Legolas? **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, I'm back…. Hope someone missed me! If not, too bad! I'm updating all of my stories before the weekend… *fingers crossed* So please enjoy, and REVIEW!**

The twins had finally finished the chores Glorfindel had assigned and were searching for Legolas and Layla.

"They've got to be here somewhere," pointed out Elladan. "Ada said no one was to leave the grounds."

"So where are they? Where haven't we looked?" Elrohir asked.

"I suppose we could recheck the gardens again," Dan suggested. "It's the most logical place for the two of them."

"I guess so. But remember, Legolas has that tree-thing. They're on his side!"

"Come on," Dan sighed. "We'll find them. Besides, Legolas is hurt, remember? Ada wouldn't have let them go far."

"Except that Ada didn't let him go to begin with," interjected Estel, stepping out of the brush. "Legolas escaped."

"He did?" chorused the twins. "How?"

"Layla," stated Aragorn. "She distracted Ada so Legolas could get dressed. Then she slid him his boots and he jumped out the window into a tree. Ada didn't notice until a minute or so later."

"She _helped _him?"

"He put a wood-elf next to a tree?" Ro asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Anyway, then Layla left. I haven't seen them since."

The twins gave one another a look before turning to properly face their brother. "Why don't you check the library, Layla's room, and the stables? We'll look through the gardens."

"If you're sure," said Aragorn, turning to leave. "I'll meet you there when I'm done."

With that, he was, leaving the twins to plan. "Why did we send Estel?" asked Elrohir.

"Because we may very well find our dear sister and Legolas do not want to be found," explained Dan.

"Do you think it's finally happening? They're realizing it?"

"Their engagement? I don't know… but they're always together," he pointed out.

"I'm so excited!" Ro agreed.

"Let's go find them," instructed Elladan.

They walked quietly through the gardens, carefully checking every tree. When they had reached the densest part of the garden, they noticed the trees seemed… perky.

"He's been here," whispered Ro.

"I know. Look, the trees look, happy…" agreed Dan.

"How _does_ he do that?"

"He's a wood elf and their prince at that. Legolas doesn't have to do anything."

"Shh!" Ro hushed, slapping a hand over his twin's mouth. "I found them…"

Elladan's eyebrows shot up. 'Where'? he gestured with his hands. Elrohir pointed to the very same oak tree Elrond had discovered earlier. Slowly, they crept up to the tree, silently of course. What they saw there made them grin. Legolas and Layla were both asleep, the former carefully enveloping their sister in his arms. Quickly backing away, the twins moved to a place where they wouldn't wake the sleeping elves.

"This is just fantastic!" whispered Elrohir.

"I think that they are finally starting to realize they're 'destined' feelings for one another," agreed Dan.

"What do we do now?" they asked in unison.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Aragorn, coming up behind them.

The twins exchanged glances, as he was behind their backs.

Ro's was: we need to get him out of here…

Dan's: it'll be funny, him not knowing…

Ro's: but still…

Dan's: follow my lead…

They turned around in unison. "We have a secret Estel, began Elladan. "We believe that Legolas and Layla left, into the forest."

"Don't worry," assured Ro. "They can't have gone too far, as their horses are still here."

"Yes, I saw them in the stables… so what do we do?" asked Aragorn.

"Ro and I are going to go retrieve them. So we need you…"

"… To distract Adar. Keep him as busy as possible!"

"But you help out too! That way he's not suspicious."

Aragorn looked a bit skeptical. "Alright… but the four of you must return mostly unscathed!"

"We promise!" they chorused.

Satisfied, the ranger jogged off, toward the Last Homely House. The twins turned around and snuck back to the tree. Both elves still slept, though Layla was now clinging to the prince's arm.

"Come on," Elladan said, tugging on this twin's arm. "Let's let them sleep."

"Agreed. It'll be a long night," Ro pointed out. "But where shall we disappear to?"

"We could go spar? Or to the archery range?" he suggested.

His twin shrugged and they headed towards the training grounds.

Legolas smirked as they left. He had woken up when Layla had begun to squeeze his arm. In doing so, he's heard the twins' deceit and discussions. But they were things to ponder on at a later time. Right now, Layla was turning slightly into him, appearing to be hiding from something. Her grip on his arm tightened and he frowned.

"Naneth,"she whispered.

He grimaced. "Not these again La."

Layla used to have terrifying nightmares involving her mother's attack. It was when they were younger. Legolas used to sneak up the tree outside her window and climb in. his room in Rivendell was always next to hers. He'd sing or talk to her softly in Sindarin until she either calmed or woke. Sometimes, he'd have to hold or rock her to console her. But that had been years ago; many, many years ago. The dreams had eventually stopped coming, so he thought.

Legolas tightened his grip on his friend, cradling her to his chest. Then he began to sing again, stroking her hair. It took a bit, but the elleth did calm under his ministrations. Legolas sighed in relief and held her to him, kissing her hair. Layla stirred suddenly, looking around her in fear. The prince held tight to her.

"Shh… Layla. It's just me. You're safe. I've got you."

She relaxed slowly, still gasping for breath. When she fully realized where she was, she turned entirely to bury herself in Legolas' chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, running a hand over her hair.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry for… all of that. And for falling asleep."

"No, La. Don't apologize. You needed the sleep. You were exhausted. You even slept with closed eyes. But you dreamt of your mother again, didn't you?" he said quietly.

"Yes," she confirmed, shivering. "I saw it again, Las. Just like when I was younger, but so much worse. Everything was so very real. It was like I was there again!"

Legolas gently pushed her up from his embrace. He placed his hands on either side of her face. His sapphire eyes searched Layla's amethyst ones. "Has this happened often? I thought they stopped years ago."

"Only every now and then, when I'm tired or stressed. But I thank you for helping me once more. You were the only one who could ever wake me. Ro and Dan tried often, Ada too, but only you could consistently rescue me. So hannon le mellonin, for saving me from my mind yet again."

"It is my pleasure, Layla. You can always come to me, with anything. Or I shall come to you," he promised with a smile.

Layla grinned and flung her arms around him. Legolas winced but returned the gesture anyway. Layla, however, noticed him tensing and released her hold on him.

"Valar Legolas! I'm sorry. I'd forgotten your shoulder. Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. It's just sore from us sleeping," he replied, stretching it. He grimaced lightly, but it wasn't that bad.

If Layla noticed, she didn't say anything, knowing full well how stubborn the prince was about his health.

"How about we go partake in some lunch Lord Elrond had prepared for us?" he suggested.

"He did? How do you know that?"

"He told me so. About an hour ago," Legolas explained, easing himself out from behind his friend. Expertly, he began to descend the tree, helping Layla if her dress snagged.

"Be careful with your shoulder," she warned occasionally.

Once they were safely on the ground, Layla straightened out her skirts as Legolas picked leaves from her hair.

"There you are," came a voice behind them.

They both jumped and spun around.

"Ada!" Layla cried. Elrond laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see if my daughter and wayward Greenleaf are hungry yet. Is that a crime?"

"Nay, I was just surprised," she explained, attempting to smooth out her raven curls.

Legolas snickered. Elrond turned to look at the young wood elf. "Legolas, although I'm grateful for your earlier actions, your escape has not been forgotten," he grinned. "But it seems that luck is somehow by your side yet again."

"Really? And what exactly do you mean by that hirnin?"

"For unknown reasons, Estel is being overly zealous about helping prepare for tonight's festivities. There really isn't much left for anyone to do."

"Estel? Really?" Layla asked in disbelief. Legolas just laughed again.

"Do you know something I don't tithen ernil? About the mysteriously vanished twins and Estel?" Elrond inquired, amused.

"Perhaps, Lord Elrond. But worry not, for as far as I know, there are no harmful pranks underfoot."

"And what exactly would you call 'harmful' pranks elfling? "Queried Elrond, leading them back towards the house. "I believe we may have different views on the matter."

Layla laughed. "Are you sure Ada? Don't you agree that jokes resulting in only minor peril and a few injuries couldn't possibly be harmful?"

Elrond rolled his eyes. Legolas shook his head. "Honestly hirnin. I believe I overheard Ro and Dan tell Estel that Layla and I had left the grounds. Because of this, they tricked him into believing that he needed to distract you so that they could locate us without your suspicion. I think he though helping for tonight would be conspicuous."

Elrond raised an eyebrow grinning. "Estel cleaning? He couldn't have been more obvious!"

Layla giggled. "The twins know that we didn't actually leave right?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye. They're off hiding somewhere. To get out of helping I think."

"That sounds like Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond sighed, rubbing his forehead. "But enough about them. Let's make sure you two get some food before tonight's festivities."

The elflings nodded and followed Elrond to the kitchens. There they were fed light, yet filling, meals since the ball was only a little while off. Lord Elrond watched his young charges eat their fruit and bread, waiting until they were finished. Then he sent Layla off to go get ready and led the prince to his room.

"Lord Elrond, pray tell why I'm to be escorted to a room I've stayed in for the last… few centuries?" Legolas smirked.

Elrond smiled. "To ensure you get there and get dressed tithen ernil. Besides, after you bathe, someone must rewrap your shoulder. I'd like to see how it's doing since my patient mysteriously disappeared earlier. So, princeling, clean up then send for me. Otherwise, I may feel the need to examine your injury during your feast."

Legolas pretended to be indignant. "Of course I'll send for you, hirnin. Do you think me incompetent? Or a danger to my own health? Your lack of faith in me is hurtful!"

Elrond laughed. "Aye young Greenleaf, and I'll quote this to you the next time you see fit to drop, injured, at my doorstep."

Legolas laughed along with him. "That may be. But worry not, I'll send for you."

The elf lord shook his head and left the young prince to get ready.

Layla sat, fidgeting, as her lady in waiting, Taylynia styled her hair. Taylynia had become a sort of confidant to Layla and was almost motherly towards the elleth.

"Moving will cause this to take longer, penneth."

"I know, Tay. I'm sorry."

"Nay, don't apologize. Perhaps talking might keep you still?"

"Maybe. Legolas is here."

Taylynia smiled. "Is he now? And how is the strapping young prince?"

"He's fine. A bit banged up, but he is still very much alive and mischievous."

"I'm glad to hear that. I take it you've seen him then?"

Layla blushed. "Yes. I actually spent the afternoon in a tree with him. I, er… fell asleep."

"Oh? Lucky you didn't fall," baited Tay.

"How could I? Legolas held me, I was perfectly safe," defended Layla.

Tay smirked as the younger elf realized her mistake too late. "Is that so? Well then, tell me penneth. Is your archer as strong and amazing as he seems?"

The princess blushed again. "He's not mine. But yes, he's rather fit."

Tay laughed. "Oh but he would be yours Layla. He would."

"Stop it Tay. He's just Legolas! My best friend?"

"I know who he is, Layla. But perhaps someday, he'll be more…"

Legolas bathed and dressed himself from the waist down before sending for Lord Elrond. Then he formally braided his golden locks. Soon enough, a knock signaled Elrond's arrival.

"Come in hirnin. After all, it is not for me to say orders in your lovely home."

"Cease the flattery Greenleaf. You've come to practically live here over the years as well," smiled Elrond, walking towards the elf. The prince sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on his boots. Elrond sat behind him, looking at the gash. "Ay, Greenleaf, what have you been doing? Your wound, while not infected, is all red again. Is it sore?"

"No," Legolas replied automatically.

"Penneth…" warned Elrond.

"Perhaps it is stiff, hirnin. But not unbearably so."

"I don't think it appreciated your new-found sleeping arrangement," mused the lord.

"It was worth it sir. Though, I admit, my shoulder is a bit tender now."

"You stretched the muscles around your wound as you valiantly kept my daughter from falling from the tree. I also hear you helped her up and down said tree. Is this true?"

Legolas tensed as Elrond rewrapped the wound before nodding.

Elrond smiled. "You're a good elf, tithen ernil. Hannon le for being there for my daughter."

Legolas grinned. "My pleasure, Lord Elrond."

"Just try to rest your shoulder for a few days elfling," replied Elrond, patting his head fondly. "Now get dressed! Your party starts at the seventh hour, and you shall not be late, correct?"

"I certainly shall not aim for it. After all, you are kind enough to permit me to stay at your lovely home."

"Hold your tongue, tithen Greenleaf," laughed Elrond. "Now go! Finish dressing, and hurry!"

Layla tried to remain patient as Taylynia tightened the lacings of her dress. It was light lavender at the top, fading into a deep purple at the skirt. A fitted bodice was strewn with beading, and sheer, flowing sleeves fell just past her elbows. Just as the lacing was finished, a knock came at her door. Tay went to open it.

"Oh, Prince Legolas. Do come in," she smiled, leaving.

He inclined his head. "Hannon le," he replied, entering.

Layla grinned at him. He was dressed in the metallic browns and greens of Mirkwood's royalty. He beamed back, in complete awe of her. It was breathtaking. Her gorgeous curly hair was braided into the shimmering silver headpiece, which appeared to be a wreath of metal flowers. His own head was graced by a silver circlet, but hers was beyond comparison.

"You look stunning, milady," he expressed, bowing.

She giggled. "Thank you Las. You don't look bad yourself. Do you like the dress? Arwen sent it to me, with Haldir."

"I think it looks lovely. And your eyes look unbelievably with it," he assured her, kissing her hand. "I have brought you something. And it is imperative that I give it to you."

"May I see it?" she quipped playfully. He shook his head. "It's not nice to tease Las."

"Fine," he pouted, handing her the small parcel.

She tore the paper off of it, finding a small, wooden box. Intricate carvings of trees and flowers covered the small container. Her name was etched into the lid. Lifting the lid, she gasped at the contents. Lying in the green felt interior was a necklace. Gently lifting the chain, the elleth took the jewelry out. It was a gorgeous silver leaf with a green gem embedded in it.

"Legolas! It's beautiful, thank you so very much," she cried, hugging him again. "Will you put it on me?"

The prince obliged, gently lifting the raven curls to hook the clasp. "There you are. Do you like it?"

"Oh Las, I love it! The box as well! Did you carve it?"

He nodded smiling. "But of course. Now milady, would you allow me to escort you to my celebration."

"Of course kind sir," she laughed, curtsying.

He grinned, giving her his arm. Laughing, they left, heading towards the celebration.

A servant at the door announced them. "Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Mirkwood Realm and Lay Layla Teresia!"

Smiling, the couple took their seats, waiting for the eating to begin. Lord Elrond entered and spoke briefly before initiating the feast. Elladan and Elrohir were trying fruitlessly to avoid looking at their father. They were failing miserably, as 'the look' turned on them. So they changed the subject.

"Layla!"

"Dearest sister!"

"What an exquisite necklace…"

"…very! Where did you…"

"…get it?"

"Legolas gave it to me," she replied happily.

"Oh?" asked Elrond. "Let me see."

She proudly showed him her pendent. "Isn't it lovely, Ada?"

"Quite. I'm sure it's very special."

Meanwhile, Legolas had been seated next to Haldir (and Layla) so the blonde elves were catching up.

"Mae Govannen tithen Greenleaf," grinned Haldir, happy to see his young friend.

"Mae Govannen Haldir. It's been a long time mellonin."

"Far too long. You could drop in to see me sometime in Lorien."

"I know, and I shall. I do apologize for how long it's been since the last time."

"Ha! If I had curly black hair and purple eyes, you'd be at my side whenever I called," he teased, smirking. Legolas looked embarrassed. "Remember princeling, I know you almost as well as yourself. Perhaps better!"

"I doubt it Marchwarden. But I have indeed missed you mellonin."

"I hope you have Legolas. So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Just doing my princely duties and other such things as that."

"So princely duties involve traps and attacks leading to peril and injury? I didn't know that!"

Legolas looked sheepish. "So you've talked to Lord Elrond, the twins, or Layla."

"Not recently. I just know you."

"Oh. Good then."

"Should I have?"

"Probably not," he admitted.

"And why's that?"

"You wouldn't be very happy with me, mellonin. Just pretend I never mentioned it," Legolas evaded.

Haldir frowned. "I wouldn't be happy, Legolas? Just what have you gotten yourself into recently?"

"Oh! Look at the time! Forgive me Haldir. I must go… mingle with my guests now! I shall return."

With that, the golden haired prince left to 'mingle'. The marchwarden sighed. Unfortunately for the prince, there _were_ other ways to find out information. Smirking at the identical raven haired figures across from him, he figured out exactly how he would gain his desired knowledge. Elrond noticed the smirk and smiled inwardly. If the marchwarden had information to trade, he wanted a word with him as well. Especially after the way Haldir eyed Layla's necklace.

Haldir, meanwhile was indeed looking intently at the elleth's new necklace. "Interesting," he whispered to himself.

As the festivities relocated themselves to the Hall of Fire for dancing and merrymaking, Haldir stood off to the side, watching the celebrations in content. Then a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Mae Govvanen, Haldir," greeted Lord Elrond.

"Mae Govvanen hirnin," he returned, inclining his head. "Hannon le for once again welcoming me into your home."

"But of course. You shall always be welcomed here."

The two elves sat in silent companionship for a minute. But then Haldir broke the silence.

"Do you desire more news from Arwen Undomniel?" he ventured.

"Nay," Elrond smiled. "But I do desire information."

It was Haldir's turn to grin. "About the one who pines for your other daughter."

"Aye. Our tithen ernil seems to be a common interest of yours tonight. As well as mine. Perhaps we could trade knowledge and each find that which we seek?"

"This I shall agree to, hirnin," nodded Haldir.

"Good. Then let us state that which we wish to know," Elrond suggested.

"I wish to know my young friend's 'adventures' as of late, for peril seems to have become a sort of shadow to him."

"Aye, Legolas does have a knack for getting himself into trouble. How recent of an account do you wish for?"

The two elves retired to chairs in a corner, to further discuss their thoughts.

"At the meal, he mentioned a 'latest adventure' that I wouldn't be pleased to hear about. He was worried that I'd already spoken to you, Layla, or the twins."

Elrond smiled. "Did he now? Well tithen Greenleaf arrived here this morning with multiple injuries, and could not confidently say how he sustained each. Nothing life threatening, this time. A gash under his hair and bruises mostly."

"Mostly?"

"There is also a gash on his shoulder. We stopped infection, but it is still rather red and sore. I suspect the wolf attack he mentioned is responsible for that one."

Haldir shook his head. "A wolf attack? Did he fall down a cliff, get kicked by a dwarf, or participate in any other incredible events?"

"Not that I know of this time. Although, the cliff incident has happened before."

"Unbelievable," the marchwarden muttered incredulously. "This is why I followed him everywhere when he was younger."

"When he'd visit Loth Lorien?" Elrond guessed. Haldir nodded fondly. "We had Ro and Dan do the same thing. The penneth was always hiding or escaping to some tree."

Then Haldir smirked. "But there was one particular visit of Legolas' that I remember quite fondly. It was this visit that made the tithen ernil _much_ easier to find."

"Really? And what, pray tell, made that so?"

"Loth Lorien was experiencing another visitor at that time. And this visitor brought with her a tithen elleth. This penneth loved the gardens like a wood elf. She could always be found there. The strange thing was that Legolas could too. All anyone had to do was locate the elleth, and he'd be above her in a tree, singing to her on the ground, or some other variation."

Elrond smiled. "And do I know this particular elleth?"

"I should say so. For she was the lovely Layla Teresia," Haldir grinned, indicating to the dancing elleth. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Aye, Haldir. I remember Layla coming home with stories of a troublemaker I knew could only be Legolas Thranduilion. But on the subject of my daughter, I do believe it is your turn to offer information."

"I shall offer that which I know Lord Elrond. What is it you desire?"

"Your thoughtful gaze at my daughter's latest jewelry did not go unnoticed, Haldir. Tell me, what is it you know of it? Have you seen it before?"

"Aye hirnin. Twice. Once, when it was forged in Lorien, by order of Lady Galadriel. Then again, when it was given to Greenleaf, at his coming of age ceremony. I myself brought it to him."

"Galadriel had it made? What more do you know?"

"About Lady Galadriel? Not much, except that it was to be similar in concept of Arwen's Evenstar. She stressed it's importance to Thranduilion. But to Legolas, its value was enormous. Although no one has ever noticed, he's made that little leaf a sort of symbol. He made sure to always keep the necklace hidden and safe, but he had similar ones fashioned as cloak clasps, decorative scabbards and other such things. He believes very strongly in the luck of those leaves."

"So they are an identifying object to him? And yet you say the one he gave to Layla is the Lorien one?"

"Yes," Haldir grinned. "I shall explain this too. After his mother died, I took Legolas on a hunt. One night, he told me of his idea to protect those he loved."

"His leaves?"

"Aye. Tell me, hirnin. Have you ever received a gift from Legolas?"

"Several. Usually a book or quill or such. But one time, he gave me a beautiful dagger. It had intricate designs on the handle and scabbard," then it dawned on the elf lord. "It was little jeweled leaves!"

Haldir nodded. "As is this," he agreed, displaying his decorative knife. "And the sword scabbards Ro and Dan wear. As well as Aragorn's boot knife, Arwen's hair clip, and Thranduil's crown. Legolas gave everyone he cared about some of his leaves."

"But to Layla, he gave his most prized possession?"

"That he'd already given to her, hirnin. His heart has always been hers. But yes, tonight, he's chosen who he cares most to protect. Your daughter," Elrond looked at Haldir. Seeing the lord's concerned gaze, he added. "Fear not, Lord Elrond. Legolas has fashioned a twin to Layla's pendent. He wears it around his own neck on a leather strap. Our Greenleaf is not without his luck. And now, neither is your daughter."

They both looked over to watch the two elves dance.

**So? Does anyone out there still read this? I hope so… if you do, review?**


End file.
